Animals, ce soir tu es ma proie
by Lulu La Creuvette
Summary: "Regardes moi. Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu déclanches en moi, tout ton corps appel le mien. C'est une attraction totalement naturelle, animale, celle du prédateur pour sa proie. Et ce soir, tu es la proie." Oneshot. Un soir, Mello et Near se retrouvent seuls dans la bibliothèque, s'en suit une scène de séduction sauvage.


Hello everyone ! Ca faisait longtemps ! :D Je reviens vers vous avec cette nouvelle petite histoire. Histoire qui reviens des profondeurs des enfers. Croyez moi, je me suis battu contre le destin pour terminer cette fanfiction. Ca faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie de faire un petit oneshot bien sale sur nos deux petits chéris. Un soir, alors que je m'étais à nouveau perdu sur Youtube, je tombais sur la chanson de Maroon 5, Animals et là, l'inspiration m'ait tombé des cieux (enfin d'Adam Levine !). Je me mets donc à écrire comme une dingue, partie dans une folie créatrice. Et c'est souvent quand on est passionné qu'on commet des erreurs. J'ai commis l'erreur de débutant toute bête mais qui fait bien chi-... qui pose pas mal de problème, pardon. Partie dans mon histoire, j'ai oublié d'appuyer sur ctrl+S pour sauvegarder et mon enfoi-...fils de p-...sale petit merdeux d'ordi portable qui m'a fait la bonne blague de s'éteindre sans prévenir. Il n'y a que lui qui a rigoler parce que moi, j'ai rager, pleurer bref, le désespoire. Mais je ne me suis pas laisser abattre et j'ai pondu ce texte que je vous sert aujourd'hui :) Il est, certes, moins bien que ce que j'avais écrit à la base mais bon j'espère que vous aurez tout de même plaisir à le lire !

Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe qui aurait été oubliée :/ Et il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de blablater et de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

/!\ Fanfiction totalement perverse *clin d'oeil, clin d'oeil* /!\

 _POV Mello_ :)

* * *

 **Just Like Animals, ce soir tu es ma proie.**

Ce soir, tu es là. Je t'observe, silencieusement, tapis dans l'ombre. Tu ne te doûtes de rien, trop occupé à enrichir tes trop nombreuses connaissances. Je t'observe et le moindre geste pourrait être ton dernier. Je t'observe et ces mots que tu lis pour être les derniers . Non, le dernier mot que tu auras sur les lèvres, ce sera mon nom. _Car ce soir tu es ma proie._

Je te regarde. Tu fais mine de lire, mine de rien. Dans ce temple de la connaissance, tu te perds dans les mots et les chiffres, les phrases et les formules, les lettres et les sciences. Tes doigts effleurent les pages, puis tes lèvres, cet ouvrage qui ne mérite aucunement l'attention que tu lui porte. _Regardes moi_. Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu déclanches en moi, tout ton corps appel le mien. C'est une attraction totalement naturelle, _animale_ , celle du prédateur pour sa proie. _Et ce soir, tu es la proie._

 _Et arrêtes_. Arrêtes de te comporter comme ça. _Arrêtes_ de faire comme si tu ne sentais pas mon regard sur toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer. _Pas moi_. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas n'importe quoi. Allez, _regardes moi_. De toute façon, tu finiras bien par tomber. Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement. On reconnait un bon chasseur à son endurance et je suis pret à courir autant qu'il faudra pour t'attrapper. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, ma victoire est proche. _Je suis le chasseur et toi, tu n'es qu'une proie._

Tes doigts, qui jouent dans tes cheveux, paraîssent innocents et te donnent l'air faussement concentré, tes crocs mordillent tes lèvres. Tu transpires le parfum fleuri de la _folie_ , et celui de la _luxure_. Enfin ! Tes yeux croisent les miens. Mais au lieu de les craindre, tu les soutients, _provoquant_. Tu me lances un regard, dépliant tes jambes, et pousse un long soupire humide. A ce moment tes paupières se ferment, tu t'étires et ton corps se bande comme un arc. Tu te cambres sur ton fauteuil, tes doigts tentant d'atteindre le ciel et tes pieds frolant le sol sans jamais le toucher, comme le caressant de leur extrémité. Tout est contracté sauf ton visage, il reste doux et sensuel. Puis tu te relâche. Tes bras glissent doucement et tes mains viennent couronner ton front. Tes yeux mi-clos m'étudient et tes lèvres entrouvertes semblent m'appeler. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je détourne le regard. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'agissent les proies. Ce regard, c'est celui du _chasseur_ qui vient de toucher _sa cible_.

Je me sent piégé. J'ai la douloureuse impression que le jeu que j'avais engagé était entrain de se retourner contre moi. Je cherche des yeux un moyen de fuir. Je me sent acculé par ta puissante aura. Je suis un félin majesteux et tu me réduits à l'état de chaton inoffensif. Mon coeur bat dans ma poitrine, tout mes sens sont à vif. Je pourrais me lever et quitter la pièce mais mon égo ne surviverait pas à cet affront. Je ne peux pas perdre une guerre que j'ai commencé. _Non, ce soir je ne serais pas la proie_.

Je fais le saut de l'ange dans tes yeux gris comme le ciel. Tu n'as toujours pas peur mais je sent que tu es légèrement surpris. Je m'engouffre dans la faille. Je lâche un sourire. Ce n'est qu'un petit rictus, _carnassier_ et _tendre_ à la fois. Je te vois perdre un peu de ta contenance. Il me faudra beaucoup plus qu'un simple sourire pour t'asséner le coup de grâce. Tu décides de te lever, tu marches _doucement_ pour me laisser le temps d'apprécier et pour me rendre un peu plus _fou_ à chaque pas. Tu déposes ton livre et te retournes vers moi, te reposant contre la bibliothèque. Tes genoux se frottent l'un contre l'autre, te donnant un air faussement timide, tes mains cachées dans ton dos, ton menton pointant vers moi pour découvrire _ta gorge blafarde_ , tes lèvres entrouvertes et légerèment humides, et tes yeux, seigneur tes yeux... Tout ton corps appelait à être _dévorer_. Tu sors vraiment le grand jeu ce soir. _Es-tu aussi déterminé que moi à gagner cette partie ?_

Je me lève à mon tour, _glissant_ vers toi. Je sais qu'au fond, tu me crains. Tu as peur que je _dérape_. Et c'est vrai qu'à cet instant je pourrais déraper. Tu joues un peu trop avec mes nerfs pour que le jeu reste saint. Je suis _sauvage_ et tu le sais. Tu joues chaque jour avec le feu et aujourd'hui, peut être que tu vas te brûler. _Je suis le carnivore et tu es ma proie._

J'arrive à ta hauteur et tend le bras vers toi. Tu ne cilles pas mais je peux presque entendre ton coeur battre plus vite. _Nos souffles_ se mélangent un instant sans que nos corps entrent en contacte. Je ne quitte pas mon sourire et tu gardes ta contenance. Nous sommes si proche, quelques centimètres et je pourrais planter _mes crocs dans ta chaire_. Mais je résiste, je veux te laisser croire que tu as une chance de m'échapper. J'attrappe un livre derrière toi et retourne m'assoire à ma place. Tu me lances un regard noir, comprenant mon petit jeu. Je fais mine de ne plus m'intéresser à toi et de plonger dans ce livre que j'ai pris au hasard. Je sent ta colère envahire la pièce. _Ca fait mal d'être traiter comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais je sais que tu n'as pas dit ton dernier mot. Du coin de l'oeil, je te vois glisser contre l'étagère. Je lève les yeux du livre pour les poser sur toi. Accroupis, tu me lance un regard lubrique, innocement indécent. Une fois encore, la vision de ton corps offert me met un coup de pression. Il serait tellement simple de céder à la tentation, de plonger sur toi et de déchirer ta peau si parfaite. Je sens mon sang pulser dans mes tempes. Il ne faut pas que je craque. J'attends le moment propice pour attaquer. Je sais que je peux m'amuser avec toi encore un peu. Comme le chat qui joue avec le corps sans vie de la souris après lui avoir briser la nuque avant de la dévorer.

Je m'allonge un peu plus sur mon siège, dans un position volontairement _non chalante_ , sans me départir de mon sourire. Tes yeux ne quittent pas les miens, tu guettes _ma prochaine attaque_. Je glisse mes mains le long de _mes cuisses_ et les _écarte doucement_. Je vois tes pupilles _se dillater_. Comme la _Dionaea muscipula*_ , je t'attire vers moi, attisant ton _appétit_ et au moment où tu te poseras sur moi, il sera déjà trop tard, _tu seras piégé._

Tu te lèves pour me faire face et tu t'approches, méfiant. Tous tes sens sont en éveil. Tu es _fébrile_ , tu sent le danger. Tu es prêt à fuire à n'importe quel moment. Alors je ferme les yeux, renversant ma tête en arrière et poussant _un soupir_. Tu n'as rien a craindre, regardes. _Je suis inoffensif_. Je te sent approcher _encore un peu, lentement. Encore un peu et tu es à moi._

Tu t'avances à ma hauteur, comme pour _renifler mon odeur_ et tu te saisis de l'ouvrage que j'avais tantôt pris derrière toi. Ni une ni deux, j'ouvre les yeux et me redresse. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tendre le bras vers toi que tu as déjà fait trois pas en arrière. Tu me lance un sourire narquois. Un sourire qui disait _"Pas cette fois."_. Je grogne. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais attendre que tu t'essouffle, je suis prêt à patienter. Tu fais mine de le lire à ton tour mais je ne rentre pas dans ton jeu. Je me mets debout et marche jusqu'à toi. Tu gardes le yeux fixés sur les mots alors je saisis le livre et le jette. Tu n'as plus d'autre choix que de me regarder. A mon tour _je t'accule_ , je te pousse dans tes derniers retranchements. Enfin je peux lire un peu de crainte dans tes yeux mais elle est vite remplacé par autre chose. Tu as trop confiance en toi. _Tu devrais fuire._

Nous nous faisons face, nous nous _provoquons_ du regard. Qui osera faire le premier geste aura perdu la bataille mais celui qui se laisse acculer perdra aussi. Le but est alors de faire craquer l'autre. Je sais qu'à ce jeu là, tu es bien plus fort que moi. Tu es un as de la manipulation et moi j'ai _le sang chaud_. A cet instant, je sais que je ne pourrais pas gagner sans _te travailler au corps_ , tu attends le moment parfait pour me jeter le regard qui me fera perdre le _contrôle_ et je ne te laisserais pas l'occasion. Je ne te laisserais pas rester là où tu es le plus à l'aise.

Je t'attrape par le bras et te jette sur le fauteil. Tu ouvres grand tes yeux, réellement surpris par tant de brûtalité. Je garde mon visage calme, aucune émotion ne transparaît. Comme toi, d'habitude. Mais ce soir, les rôles s'inverse. _Ce soir, c'est moi qui vais gagner._

L'effet de surprise est toujours le meilleur allié. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, _n'est-ce pas_ ? Tu essaie de te relever mais je te repousse au fond du sofa. Tu me lance un regard assassin, tu ne trouve plus ça drôle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Tu ne veux plus jouer ?_ Je m'agenouille de par et d'autre de tes _cuisses_ , ne te laissant aucune issue. Je te saisi par les cheveux pour te forcer à me regarder alors qu'un sourire triomphant apparaît sur mon visage. Tes traits sont tirés par la douleur et tu lâches un petit grognement agacé. Presqu'un _feulement_. Je mets alors ma main sur ta bouche pour te faire comprendre qu'ici, c'était moi qui commandait. Offusqué, tu plantes _tes crocs_ dans mes doigts me faisant lâcher mon emprise et geindre de douleur. J'étudie la morçure un instant, quelques goûttes écarlates viennent à glisser le long de mon poignet. Suivant leur course jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, s'écrasant sur ton visage. Tu me fixais avec cet air _étrange_ qui te sied si bien. Tu es fière de toi, tu as fait couler le premier sang. _Crois moi, ça ne fait que commencer._

Tu as abandonné l'idée de te libéré et tu joues distraitement avec tes cheveux, confortablement installé dans le fauteil. Tu lèves les yeux vers moi avec un regard qui signifiait _"Et c'est tout ?"_. Je sentit la _colère_ monter. Tu n'est vraiment pas en position de me provoquer. Je pourrais te briser. D'ailleurs, _je vais te briser_.

Je lâches un nouveau rictus. Cette fois, j'ai perdu toute tendresse. Je descends mes mains jusqu'à mon pantalon et commence à le desserrer, doucement, pour te laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui va t'arriver. Je regarde avec _délectation_ ton visage se _décomposer_. Le piège se referme. Je présente _mon membre dressé_ à tes lèvres qui restent obstinément fermées. Tes regards haineux ne font que creuser mon rictus un peu plus. Je m'empare de nouveau de ta chevelure alors que tu te cramponnes à mon bras pour te libérer. Tu gémis mais tu finis pas obtempéré et je découvre _la douceur_ de ta bouche. Je soupire. Les sensations que je ressents sont _indescriptibles_. Ca y est, j'étais en train de gagner ! _Ma victoire était proche_.

 _Mon corps entier tremble sous tes coups de langue, tes mains caressent mes hanches, remontant le long de mon dos. Nos doigts s'entrelacent un instant. Je gémis un peu plus._ Soudain, tes lèvres quitte mon membre _._

" _Déjà prêt à venir...?_ " Tu murmures, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ton visage.

Je redescends d'un seul coup. Il avait osé. Je ne tremblais plus d'excitation, c'était de la _rage_. Je déglutis. Je vois rouge. Je voudrais te faire _tellement mal_. La chose la plus intelligente à faire serait de partir. Tu ne t'attends pas à ça et j'aurais gagner un (court) voyage au paradis. _Et toi, tu n'aurais rien_.

Je me lèves en remontant mon pantalon. Je commence à rassembler mes affaires sous tes yeux. Tu ne fais rien pour me retenir. Et cette _colère_ qui ne fait qu'augmenter, nourrissant _mes pulsions_ les plus noires. _Du sang. Du sang. Ton sang._

"Dommage, c'était _distrayant..._ " Tu dis en poussant un soupir las et en te levant à ton tour.

Ma gorge se serre tellement fort que je pourrais suffoquer. Je ne peux retenir mon poing qui s'écrase sur ton visage avec violence, te projetant au sol dans un grand fracas. Un peu de _sang_ gicle de ta lèvre et enfin _l'injustice est réparée_. Je n'ai plus qu'à tourner les talons et m'en aller mais c'était plus fort que moi, _je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter_. Je te saisit par le col avant que tu ne puisses te relever et je te soulève de terre. Tu es un peu sonné, tu passes _ta langue_ sur ta lèvre ensanglanté en me jetant un regard dédaigneux. _Je ne tiens plus_. Impossible de me maîtriser. Je te pousse contre le bureau, dos à moi, t'imposant _une pression_ sur le bras pour avorter toute tentative de fuite. Tu hoquètes, tu te débats mais _tu n'es pas assez fort_. Tu t'es pris _les pattes_ dans mon piège et tu ne peux plus t'en défaire. Je mordille ton épaule qui _se dénude_ au fur et à mesure de ta lutte acharnée. Ta peau est si _douce_ , si _chaude._ _Tu me rends fou_.

Je glisse _mes doigts_ le long de ton corps jusqu'à _tes reins_. J'exerce une légère pression avec mon bas ventre pour _te faire sentir mon désir_. Je vais _te manger tout cru_. Tu sembles moins enclin à t'enfuire alors je libère ton bras endolorie. Tes plaintes se transforme en soupire d'apaisement. Pour me faire pardonner, j' _embrasse_ ta nuque et cette zone _si sensible_ , juste derrière ton oreille. _Tu murmures mon prénom_ , comme un encouragement. Je te dis à quel point tu m'as poussé à bout ce soir et que _je croyais perdre la tête_. A chaque fois que je pensais te piéger, _tu m'échappais._

" _Ce n'est pas la chasse qui me plait, Mello..._ " Tu murmures contre le bois de la table.

Je glisse ton pantalon _le long de tes cuisses_ et te l'ôte, mon membre _palpitant_ entre les miennes. Je te _pénètre_ de mon index et tu grognes. Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne comme ça. Tu te redresses et te tourne vers moi, t'asseyant sur la table. Face à moi, _tes yeux_ peuvent me lire et je me sent soudain mal à l'aise. Tu encadres mon visage de tes doigts, replaçant des mèches blondes derrière mes oreilles. Tu poses _ton museau_ contre le mien, puis mes lèvres capture les tiennes. Tu m'attires contre toi pour que je sente à mon tour à quel point _tu as envie de moi._ Je t'allonge sur le bois en _caressant_ ton torse sur toute la longueur. Entre tes jambes, je peux t'admirer _te cambrer_ tel un serpent, ta gorge découverte prête à être _dévorer_ et tes yeux clos, en totale confiance. _Le piège se referme sur la proie._

Tes cuisses enssert ma taille, tu ondules contre mon membre, je perds peu à peu la tête. Le contacte, même à travers le tissus de mon pantalon, me provoque de forte pulsion. Mes mains s'affairent à défaire ta chemise qui ne coopère absolument pas. _Mon sang_ qui brûle dans mes veines et mon bas ventre douloureusement crispé me force à être brutal. Je perds patience et je l'ouvre violemment, les boutons volent ça et là. Tu observes un instant ta chemise abîmée puis pose les yeux sur moi, un sourire apparait sur ton visage. Qu'importe le nombre de chemise que j'aurais déchiré, à la fin, _tu ne regrettes jamais._

Je peux enfin accéder à _ta peau_ blafarde et _douce_. Tu es _si chaud_. Ma langue glisse le long de ton corps, te faisant basculer la tête en arrière. Tes mains se perdent dans mes cheveux, tu les empoignes alors que ma langue atteint presque ta verge. Tu me forces à revenir vers ton visage, cherchant à mettre en contacte nos deux torse et nos deux intimités. La sensation est _électrisante_. Tu m'enlaces alors que je pousse un _gémissement_ , tes cuisses me ceinturant toujours l'abdomen. Tu guide mon membre jusqu'à la zone qui t'intéresse. Mon visage enfouit dans ton cou, je te pénètre, doucement, incapable de retenir _mes gémissements rauques_. Tu te crispe, je m'arrête, craignant de t'avoir fait mal. Je relève le nez vers toi. Nos regards se croisent instantanément. _Tu me murmure de continuer._

 _Je ne me contrôle plus_. Je me bats contre moi même pour ne pas _te dévorer_ en entier mais je ne peux m'empêcher de planter _mes crocs_ dans ton épaule. J'ai du mal à me retenir de hurler, _c'est tellement bon_. Le goût métalique qui s'étale sur mes papilles gustatives, _mon membre qui entre en toi_ , quelle sensation _délicieuse_. Tu gémis sans t'arrêter, murmurant _mon nom_. Je te pillone sans m'arrêter, incapable de reprendre mon souffle. Je sents mes jambes me lâcher alors je te redresse et te porte jusqu'au fauteuil où tu me faisais du charme tout à l'heure. Je m'y assois et tu te place au dessus de moi. Je sais que si je ne te laisse pas le contrôle, c'est moi qui vais le perdre. Je te regarde t'agiter au dessus de moi, hésitant sur l'endroit où placer tes mains, cherchant ton équilibre et _je sombre doucement_ , me laissant emporter par les vagues de _plaisir_ que ton corps au dessus de moi me procure. Une fois que tu as trouver tes marques tu commences à _bouger_ , méticuleusement tu cherches l'angle parfait. Je plante _mes griffes_ dans tes cuisses alors que tu pousse un _long miaulement_. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais et plus rien ne peux t'arrêter. Tu te _déhanche_ au dessus de moi et la seule chose que je peux faire c'est gémire. Je lutte contre _l'orgasme_ que je sent proche mais je ne veux pas te décevoir. _C'est toi la proie, je ne veux pas te gâcher._

 _Ton visage s'illumine_ alors que tout ton corps se soulève, tu gémis plus fort. _Tu atteinds la gamme la plus haute que peux offrire le plaisir_. Mais je ne veux pas que tu redescendes, _tu es si majesteux._ Comme le grand cerf te regarde au moment où tu tire ta flèche, te pardonne du regard. Alors _regardes moi. Regarde moi et pardonne moi. Pardonne moi d'être un animal, de te traquer chaque jour, d'essayer de t'acculer, de te piéger. Au final, si je le fais c'est pour essayer de regagner le contrôle sur moi même. Je l'ai perdu à l'instant même où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi._

 _Je te saisis par les hanches, à bras-le-corps. Je n'essaie même plus de me contenir, je veux que tu perde l'esprit, juste un instant. Une seconde serait une victoire pour moi. Je bouge plus vite, plus fort. Ton corps se fige et ta peau est parcourue de millier de frisson. Tes yeux clos et la bouche ouverte, ne laissant pourtant échapper aucun son. Tu avais atteint le points de non retour et je te suivis sur cette voie, initié par le liquide chaud qui coulait le long de mon torse. Plus rien n'aurais jamais le même goût maintenant puisque j'avais goûter à la perfection._

 _La pression redescend et j'ai une impression, presque épuisante, de tranquilité et de sérénité. J'ai l'impression d'avoir accomplit la tâche qui m'était due en ce monde et pouvoir m'éteindre à n'importe quel instant. Tes yeux croisent les miens, et je comprends que tu as finalement tirer ta flèche. Alors c'est ça que ressent la proie, touchée en plein coeur ? Une intrigante tranquilité. Un apaisement. Je suis apaisé_...

* * *

Le silence reignait de nouveau dans la bibliothèque où s'était déroulé un acte d'une intensité sans pareil. Le blondinet au caractère si volcanique était désormais aussi calme que son rival. Il enfilait ses vêtements, un air pensif peint sur le visage. L'autre l'observait en entortillant ses cheveux autour de son index. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se rhabiller, même s'il avait un peu froid.

"-Tu es bien silencieux... Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose, Near.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Je croyais être le chasseur, mais en réalité, c'est toi qui menait la danse depuis le début. Avec tes regards, ta façon de bouger... Tu as tout fait pour qu'on en arrive là. Tu fais toujours tout pour me rendre fou."

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux. Puis il détourna les yeux et lâcha un sourire.

"-Tu ne m'as pas écouté tout à l'heure... Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la chasse qui m'intéresse le plus.

-Alors, c'est quoi, que tu préfères ?

-C'est vrai que c'est drôle de te mettre les nerfs en pelote mais ce que j'aime le plus c'est lorsque tu te laisses aller, quand tu perds le contrôle. Ce que je préfère, c'est t'apprivoiser."

Mello avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Near se leva et se dirigea vers son rival, il replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille mais il fut stoppé dans son geste par une poigne puissante sur son poignet. Le gothique l'avait saisit et lui jetait un regard carnassier.

"-Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on peut dresser... siffla-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

-Non, tu es plutôt un tigre à qui j'essais de faire traverser le cercle de feu."

Le coeur du blond rata un battement alors que Near s'approchait pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Avec ses gestes, Near essayait simplement de dompter le jeune homme agressif, simplement gagner sa confiance, tout en sachant qu'un jour peut être il perdrait un bras ou une jambe. Les fauves étaient si imprévisible mais être à leur côté procure tellement de bonheur qu'on est prêt à tout, même à perdre la vie.

En attendant ce funeste jour, Near profitait des plaisirs qui lui était offert. Il embrassait sa bête sauvage. Sa bête indomptable qu'il avait pourtant réussit à envouter l'espace d'un instant.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Dionaea muscipula_ = Dionée attrape-mouche, c'est un plante carnivore qui a plusieurs petites têtes plates avec des petites dents. C'est un peu l'image générale qu'on se fait de la plante carnivore en fait, mais en vrai il y a plein d'autre race de plante carnivore, dont certaine qui resemble à des petits pots de fleur suspendus !

Voilà pour ce oneshot ! Comme je l'ai dit au début j'ai voulu travailler sur le thème de l'animal et du caractère bestiale de leur relation. En partant du point de vue de Mello, ça rendait les choses plus facile et diminuait les risques d'OOC. Au départ, Mello est terriblement excité par l'idée de la chasse mais j'ai voulu décliner ses émotions jusqu'à aller au paroxisme de la folie. Sa frustration est totalement dévastatrice et le rend dingue. Il est partagé entre sa volonté d'être le chasseur et le sentiment d'être celui qui est chassé, ce qui accentue sa panique. Quant à Near, il est à la recherche de la vérité, il ne veut pas que Mello joue un rôle dans le but de dominer, alors il le pousse à bout. Ayant remarque que l'ignorer provoquait plus la colère que le désir chez son rival, il tente (avec ses armes à lui) un autre approche, plus sensuelle. Je sais que certain d'entre vous ont du mal à voire Near comme un séducteur mais je ne peux pas me détacher de cette image que j'ai du lui. C'est son sourire, je crois. Il n'est pas du tout innocent. Et je suis sur que Near est capable de draguer comme vous et moi. Je dirais même que son aspect atypique le rend totalement irrésistible. Surtout si on s'appelle Mello ! ;) Enfin si on devait résumer cette fanfiction, on pourrait dire une grosse séance de séduction bien cochonne xD

Bref, j'espère que cette petite histoire sans prétention vous aura plu et que vous aurez eut autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eut à l'écrire ! (Non je rigole, j'ai souffert mais ça m'a fait quand même du bien de la finir ! Je crois que je suis un peu maso sur les bords...) Je vous fait de gros bisous et n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé ou pas d'ailleurs ^^


End file.
